Sailor Priestess Kagome
by correctormaritza
Summary: This is like Sailor Moon and Inuyasha combined!Simplest explination Kags has several past lives one being Kikyo the other a moon princess! So what does that make Inuyasha and her friends? Read to find out! I have decided that I love this concept... but cant seem to keep updating on my own...Looking for a co- Author plz msg if interested!
1. Chapter 1

**Nay-Nay After reading your story I had to write this so thanks Inuyasha and Sailor moon fan forever.**

Kagome sat in the row closest to the window she was a new student so she shouldn't be surprised that everyone kept starring at her. She wasn't surprised she realized now she was angry.That was not like her she didn't get angry easily like her cousin Diana.Funny she hadn't thought about Diana in years why was she thinking about her now? Kagome sighed no one talked to her in her homeroom and this wolf demon-Koga was his name kept looking at her like she was a bone for him to eat.The bell rang so Kagome got her stuff and headed towards English class she opened the door and stopped in mid- step.

"Diana?Diana Higarashi is it really you?"Kagome said staring at a brown haired girl that had on a mini skirt and black tank top.She was sitting at a table with a half demon with white silver hair and gold eyes. He was wearing black jeans a red shirt and white sketchers. A munk sat by them he had brown hair and eyes. The Miko demon slayer she could tell she was a demon slayer by a sword at her hip and she wore a loose skirt her hair down and she had a black T that said: If You Want Look But Don't touch Or ELSE. After the 'else' was a skull not catchy but you got the point.

"Yeah, that's my name don't wear it-Kagome! Oh My god! Kagome my favorite cousin what are you doing here I haven't seen you since you were twelve years old. Everyone let me introduce my favorite cousin Kagome S-"Dian was off.

"Kagome Higarashi nice to meet you." She didn't want people to know her middle name.

Diana took over."This is Inuyasha Miroku and Sango is over there."She pointed to each of them as she introduced them.

"Hey nice to meet you." Sango said.

"Kagome you are beautiful. Will you bear my children?"Miroku said. Kagome had an anime sweat drop as she shook her head.

Inuyasha just glared at the new girl. He would not say anything to Diana's cousin,because as soon as he had learned her name his demon side had started harping that she was the Mate! In no way was he going to have any feelings towards anyone and that was fine by him. No this dazzling girl was not his mate.Even if she has raven hair soft eyes, and lips and body to match. Inuyasha wouldn't lie to himself they had a spark going on for a second when there eyes met but lust wasn't anything to be afraid of he wouldn't act on it.

"So Inuyasha what do you think of my cousin Kagome?"Diana asked she had an evil look in her eyes.

"I think she look like a wench."Inuyasha said tartly.

"Diana did he just call me a wench?"Kagome asked while she glared at Inuyasha.She was already annoyed at the half-demon for setting her on fire with a glance. Diana nodded while she grinned smugly at Inuyasha.

"You will regret that..Kagome do we give him the necklace?"Diana holding up this chain necklace Kagome nodded and she quickly put it over his head.

Kagome smiled."Sit boy. Sit Sit SIT!" Inuyasha fell on his face and was crushed into the ground every time Kagome said sit.

"What is this thing?"Inuyasha asked.

"That is something my aunt Kaide gave to me in case a boy gave us trouble. I have to be the one to command it but Diana has to choose. Last time we did this to Shippo that kid was always hanging around us. What happened to him?"Kagome said.

"He is in our next class, looks like we have all our classes together accept science but Inuyasha has the exact same classes as you.Won't it be fun?" Inuyasha shivered at Diana's words and tried to take off the necklace.

"Sit!Don't you try to take it off it will only hurt you."Kagome said to Inuyasha who was now on the floor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nay-Nay After reading your story I had to write this so thanks Inuyasha and Sailor moon fan forever.**

Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and wondered why it felt so right to fight with him. She didn't like to fight so that couldn't be it. The thing that was bugging her the most was that it felt so familiar.Like that reoccurring dream I keep having where I'm this princess and a guy strangely like Inuyasha is my prince.No way on him ever being my prince. It was so funny having this guy on the floor too and the dog ears were just plain...CUTE. _CUTE! Ouph.. Never think that again!_ She thought

Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. That girl had been here for all of 10 minutes and had him on the floor. He was so mad yet fighting with her and having her necklace around his neck felt so...right. _The necklace practically says that I have a mate!_ His demon side which he usually ignored screamed.

What are you talking about? thought his human side.

_don't you feel it we finally found ourselves a M-A-T-E! a Mate! this is so great we need to get the bitch ready within a couple of months that shouldn't scare her and her body is sweet all those curves and those breasts are Big. That ass is good too. I can just imagine it..._

**stop it your part of me so I see it too. The last thing we need is a hard on because of her. I don't like her she will never be our mate so stop it.**

Hmpgh I even wanted to have a go at her but that raven haired beauty will never be ours I agree. Besides having this on like a collar is humiliating. 

Inuyasha the half-demon part ignored the inner struggles and glared daggers at the raven haired girl. Then he smirked. As the bell rang for the class they would have alone Inuyasha waited for her then dragged her into the general direction of there next class. At the last moment he grabbed her hand took her to the bathroom and shoved her against the wall.

"Inuyasha? Wha-" Inuyasha caught her off guard and kissed her.Deeply. Something took over her and she kissed him back with hunger that surprised her.

She kissed really well. He had wanted to make her squirm by giving her a kiss that would knock her out. He hadn't expected this response or the feeling that she belonged in his arms. He let his hand move along her thigh and move her skirt up just a bit.Her eyes widened. He stepped back smirked and said"Find your own way and don't be late!" he ran out the door. Fast.

Kagome gasped trying to regain her breath kissing him and tasting him had bee a mistake a Big mistake and was a delicious mistake. She couldn't even describe how he tasted. She looked in the mirror and then at her locket that was hidden under her uniform. It was a heart shaped locket and the last time she had used it her friends and her had died. Now she had moved and her friends had given up there memories and powers she was on her own to protect the earth. As sailor moon.

Kagome sighed. She missed them all but the one she missed the most was the one that she hoped to never see. Luna that little pest. If Luna came back that meant serious danger wasn't far away. They never new that she was a princess. Her friends didn't want to know they said if I ever needed them to find willing bodies for them. oh well.

She made it to class just in time. Inuyasha smirked. She walked by him and whispered."Sit boy." he landed on his face and everyone laughed I forced a smile but felt my eyes tearing up at the thought of my friends. The Sailor Scouts. To cover my sadness I talked and introduced and just kept busy but the feeling of worry remained.

Kagome was sad not angry despite her sit comand and that worried him. He didn't know why but it did. He wached her closely threw out the day it didn't get any better emotions passed threw her eyes. Loneliness,regret,fear,sadness. Not once true happiness.

Kagome sighed as the day ended she had had to tell Inuyasha to sit 10 times more at least and then the feelings had come she was suspicious. Not even Diana had been able to cheer her up. She had a feeling now and her forehead tingled. She ran home upstairs to her room to find--

Luna in a bloodied mess on her bed.

**Sorry it took so long I promise to try harder next time please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"**Nay-Nay After reading your story I had to write this so thanks Inuyasha and Sailor moon fan forever.**

"LUNA!" Kagome ran to the bed leaving her bag on the floor.

"Kagome...Serena I just got away I'm sorry I have to turn to you again." Luna said and fainted again.

Next Day

"Kagome?" Luna said when she woke up to find Sailor moon on the be fast asleep still holding a cloth to her head. I must have had a fever...Luna thought

"Mpgh five more minutes." Kagome mummbled

"Your already ten minutes late. Kagome will you ever change?" Luna asked.

"What Im late you have to tell me about this later ok." Kagome said getting up. And hurrying to change and tripping on some of her stuffed animals while she tried to get her back pack.

"Sure Kagome...Meatball head."Luna couldn't help herself.

"I don't wear my hair in ponytails since you made up that nickname so could you please stop?" Kagome said at the door.

"Whatever you say meatball head." Luna laughed at Kagomes expression.

"Your worse then Ray was." Kagome said heading out. Kagome started crying as soon as she left the porch she missed her Scout friends. It would be tough if she had to revive them only to have to fight again.

"Why you crying idiot? Some guy broke up with you?" Asked Inuyasha. The Idea of her being with another guy bothered him for some reason.

"No BAKA! Leave me alone." Kagome said speeding up.

"I cant I have to go to school too." Inuyasha said. Relieved for some reason that she didn't have a boyfriend.

"Oh well go ahead...you can go faster than me your a half demon...tell Sango I want to talk to her later." Kagome said.

"Get on. Im no ones messenger boy so don't even try to make me take messages." Inuyasha said and gave her a back ride to school. It felt right to do this and he couldn't help but think of carrying Kagome away at night and kissing her senseless. Man He was going insane thinking about it.

"Wha-Wait!" Kagome screamed as they made there way to school supper fast.

"Why we're almost there." Inuyasha sped up just to annoy her. At least that's what he told himself. In reality he liked her squeezing up against him.

"PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed.

"Hey we're here..." Inuyasha said putting her down. Her screams we're giving him a head ache.

KOGOME POV

I got off Inuyasha's back.Literally and figuratively. I had to talk to Sango I was sure she would be Sailor Jupiter if need be. Sailor Mercury would have to be Diana. Sailor Venus--Stop it I could do it on my own no matter how much I missed them.

"Hey there's Ayame, have you met her? She's a wolf demon and she is in love with Koga." Inuyasha said.

Ayame? I had heard the name before...

"Hi! Welcome to the school Kagome." Ayame said.

I knew I had seen her before! She was Meme from that famous band. I guessed I had seen her when Venus still was around and liked that sort of stuff. Venus. I made up my mind she would be Venus. I was still thinking when that perverted monk Meroku came up behind me and grabbed my ass.Was that a growl from Inuyasha? KOOL! He liked me! Now how could I use this? I guess I must have looked confused because Sango explained.

"Sorry I'm just glad I got here before he asked you to bear his children." As she said this she slapped Midroku twice in the face.

"Thanks I guess could we talk Diana?" I asked my cousin. Changing my mind at the last minute for my cousin to be the first Scout to revive. I had to wait for an emergency to give her the magic pen.

CRASH

"What was that?" We all said. I grabbed Diana's hand and ran I think the war had begun anew.

"Shouldnt you be running away from that sound?" Diana asked.

"Hold on." I peered threw the hard smoke.

"Stupid humans! Surrender against us!" A big guy with green hair said.

"Kagome what are we doing?" Diana asked.

"Sorry for this Diana really...MERCURY OF THE ROLLING WATERS LOYAL FRIEND HEAD MY CALL TIL THE END!" I hated how the Awakening sounded but I pressed the pen into Diana's palm and Stepped back. A circle of light enveloped my cusin. But what came out was my friend Mercury.

"Serena, I am glad you called but hate the reason why you did...I missed you" Mercury said giving me a hug,"your cusin wants to know whats going on."

"Later..MOON CRYSTAL POWER MAKE UP!" I still wasnt used to transforming but somehow managed it. When I was out of the bubble of Transformation as I called it the fight had started.

**Sorry it took so long I promise to try harder next time please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

"**Nay-Nay After reading your story I had to write this so thanks Inuyasha and Sailor moon fan forever.**

"Moon Cristal Power" I yelled after seeing Mercury or rather Diana sail past me. The Monster stumbbled.

"Mercury River Rapsidy." Mercury yelled jumping back up.

"Ive got to get master Naraku he will know what to do." Said Monster.

"What he didnt even give us a name...Usually the guys give us some sort of clue." Said Mercury.

"I know I will try to talk to you later, but I imagine my cousin is giving you a head ache with all her screaming so I rather talk to her now." I said.

"Sure Serena,but she sounds pretty mad." Mercury said as a ball of light.

"Dont I know It Mercury. "I released my transformation as well.

"KAGOME!What was that? Why did you shut me up and wow can I do it again?" Diana said.

:Kagome fell anime style: "Sure but only in extreme monster emergency. Call her out by saying Mercury Crystal Power, and that was Sailor Mercury. As for the story...A long time ago In the fudel era there lived a Moon Priestess and she Lived on Moon mountain. The most powerfull Miko clan ever to exist. They had in there Power three cristals the Silver Crystal, The Jewel of four souls and The Love crystal. The moon Priestess was named Serena she fell in love with three princess and when she failed to chose witch to marry there was complete Kous. The Priestess was buried with all three crystals hidden at her last command. A couple of months ago I found out about this when a Cat Luna was her name came to me and said that a Demon was after them I managed to stop her from finding any but the bad thing is neither did we."

"Wow.I got a question." Diana said it with an evil look in her eyes that scared the crap out of me.

"hehe sure." I said.

"Can I use some of the power on other things cuz Mercury is saying that I have to get rid of some powers of the soul." Diana said.

"I-I guess..Just dont let anyone find out." I said. She sure was taking it easily.

"Now lets go were going to be late!" She said.

"umm Diana I think were supposed to go to the emergency shelter. Because the school looks trashed" I said.

"oh your right. One more question PLEASE TELL ME WE'RE going to get HELP and not fight them on our own please." Diana said crying.

"For now yes but if we cant handle it I will call the other Sailor Priestesses or Sailor Scouts as I call em." I said hugging Diana so much for not taking it hard.

"I-Im sorry Im sure I shouldnt be crying just now lets go find the others." Diana said wiping away tears.

"Ok now they cant find out what we've been up to." We started walking.

"So that was Sailor Priestess Kagome Serena Higarashi. This should get interesting. I have to find out the past and she is my key." Said a Mysterius stranger with long black hair and violet blue eyes. He was wearing a black tight sute that showed off his wonderful body.(**girls you have the right to druel I am too. hehe to much Information)**

His eyes seemed to turn to a golden color and then he said."I finally found My MATE"

**Sorry it took so long I promise to try harder next time please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey guys! Where have you been? We have been looking everywhere for you." Kagome said."Well we were looking for you too,but then we lost Inuyasha and started looking for him. I guess he went to look for you too." Said Sango."Do you think he's OK? I mean I know he's like a half demon and all but still it could be dangeruse." Kagome said."Are you kidding me? With his thick skull he would probably stand getting cut by Diamonds! Thats supposed to be like the strongest thing on earth!" Said Sango."Sango thats sort of harsh especially for you. You only get like this when Miroku asks someone to bear his children." Said Diana "Please why would I do that? I am just mad because he kept touching my ass while I was running away from the battle." Sango Said stiffly."Yeah sure sango whatever you say! I still have a suspicion that he asked Ayame and your jeoluse." Said Diana. Sango blushed."Oh my sweet cusin I hardly knew ye. I'll put yellow flowers on your grave." Said Miroku as Sango started chasing after Diana."WHAT! How are you cusins with Diana? I didnt know." I asked."Well you know that her parents divorced so her mom remaried my uncle so were step cusins.To bad she has a great ass- OUCH!"Miroku exclaimed."Serves you right. HAHA!" Said a now windded Diana."My life is getting so weird." I said."GETTING?" Diana asked.  
"Tuche." I said "So are we going to get help soon."Diana whispered.  
"We have to go to Luna first." I said "Luna? Whos that?" Asked Inuyasha appearing out of no where. Everything stopped  
"Inuyasha where have you been?" We all seemed to ask at the same time.

"Around...Worried about me, Wench?" Inuyasha asked.

"Who the hell are you calling a Wench you ass hole. No good two timming jerk, who has a small penis." Kagome kept going on about how small she thought Inuyasha's penis was so small he could be a girl.

"Hey Wench, It seems you like talking about it and if you think its small would you come and check first before you tell everyone?" Inuyasha said. Kagome turned bright red."Keh..So your thinking about it?"

"Wha- HELL NO not even if you were the last guy on earth." Kagome statted.

"Oh then how bout on the moon?" Inuyasha said as his golden eyes flashed. Kagome saw and was completly toung tied.

"No." Kagome said before looking away with tears in her eyes. Inuyasha was the only one that noticed and was completely baffled as to why he felt damn guilty.

The gang suddenly went into an eairy silance."Uh oh...Kagome is going to blow land hoe!"said Diana. Everyone looked at her like she was suddenly telling them pigs could fly while carrying wild monkies on there backs. "Kagome has this thing where if she sees K-I-N-K-Y H-O-E she has to fight with her"

"Diana Im not that bad and its been years-" Kagome was cut off.

**Sorry the first part is messed up! I would fix it but it would take to long! Enjoy!**

"Inu Baby...Whats up? Hey who's--KAGOME EEK I cant believe we're stuck with another Higarashi Inu baby did I tell you about the time in 7th grade when we were in the bath-" Kikyo couldn't finnish due to the fist in her mouth.

"What were you going to say? That poor Innocent you got locked in the bathroom with 3 guys and they fucked you silly? Or were you going to tell him I paid those guys to take your Virginity? 1: I didnt pay them you jumped them..and 2: You havent been a virgin since you fucked the teacher in 5th grade. He got fired because you blammed it on him." Kagome was soo mad that there was a vision of hell behind her with burnning embers and everything.

"Uh the first 1" Kikyo said

"Good now do you want to eat rammen with us? Or would you rather leave and forgo the main course thats a nuckle sandwitch?"Kagoma asked with a big smile. Everyone anime sweet dropped.

"Ill forgo the offer...Hey Kagome! I love it when you do the thing you do." Kikyo said mysteriusly. Kagome startted to cry and ran.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha called out.

"Leave her if she wants to talk about it latter she will for now let her chill." Diana said.

"If you say so." Inuyasha said still thinking of Kagome.

Kagome was under the school bleachers and crying.

"You OK in there? Im Koga Wolfe whats your name." Koga asked the raven haired buetty he knew he had fallen for on sight.

"Ka- Kagome Gomen Im having a bad day." Kagome appoligized giving a weak smile.

"Come on lets talk people say its best to talk to strangers because they dont juge." Koga said.

"Ok Im new so--" Kagome startted feeling like she had betrayed someone by talking to Koga.

**OH Two new charictars what will happen next who are the two other Princes? How will the Scouts react when they each have to transform? Find out on the next ch! REVIEW or youll never know. I going for at least 6**


	6. Chapter 6

**The priestess thing is going to become clear in the future until then SUFER you non-Reviewers and for those who reviewed thanks but I have to punish those who didnt in this case since I dont like to be mean I will reward you with a romance ch...and a LEMON! When will it be you never know!**

_Kagome's POV_

_**It seems to me this would be a perfect time to sneak out of the group with Diana. No one will look for us for a while and we could always say we got lost in the mall. Yet I dont want to leave! WHY is THAT! Think Kagome girl why? Nothing special here except...NO It cant be because Inuyasha keeps staring at you. STOP looking at his hands and imagining what they could do to you, Imagine is not quite the word you KNOW,****said a strange voice Inside her head. Voices in my head? Am I going Insane! Has the pressure gotten to me?" Kagome thought.**___

_**What am I going to do with you girl you know your a princess of the moon,but do you know what you were in the other 3 kingdoms? NO! Well I will always be there to guide you but in the mean while you have to deal with the "CRAZY" voice in your head! Call me Miko by the way.**_

**_Fine now leave me be!_**

_**Fine! You might want to pay attention now!**_

"Huh?" I said stunned to see a hand waving right in my face.

"Kagome are you alright? You had a verry strange look in your eyes, I knew it my dear Kagome you were dreaming about me I am honored." said Miroku. He came up and hugged her close. Kagome blushed. Then turned red when she felt the hand on her but! She slapped him accidently mixing some of her Princess Power**( I always wanted to say that...read it whatever)** and nocking him up all the way accross the the malls restaurant called CHAPITA.

"Serves you right." said Diana after a fit of laughter took her.

_Inuyasha's POV_

"Keh wench why didnt you tell me you were so strong? It looks like you have a Strange power." Inuyasha said amused and slightly pleased that Miroku go his ass kicked. He didnt know why other than the guy was a perv., and didnt have any right to tuch HIS Kagome. Wait whats with his Kagome! That didnt sound right!

**A clueless as always Henyu I guess nothing else is expected yet in the meantime I'll lie low**

Who said that? That that that that...And why is there an ecko in my brain? Have I really lost my brain and now my scull is empty? Ecko Ecko eckoekcocococ...Oh well CHEESE

What am I going to do with him? His attention span is so short it makes elves look big! I guess I'll lie low too. But I might steel a kiss from those wonderful lips soon.

"Inuyasha! Inuyasha! INUYASHA!! Geez Finally! We've been talking for like five minutes and you just stand there looking dumb." Kagome said.

"Look whos talking...Wench!" Inuyasha said being his normal rude self. He didnt know why he kept calling her wench. It just felt right to torture her.

"Ugh! Diana lets go shopping before I kill him.!" Kagome said stomping off.

**She is so damn FINE! I will Make Her mine! and all this ryme.**

"Sure...See ya later guys!" Diana said walking of.

_Normal POV or as Normal as you can get in these Stories we're all kinda weird in the best way!_

"Sooo...Tell me what were you doing with Koga? Did he ask you out?" asked Diana

"No and we are here to talk to luna and get you aquanted...Then lets go shoping!" Kagome said

"Meatball head!" Diana said out of no where making Kagome laugh and want to cry at the same time.

"Sorry buts thats what Darien called me before he disapeared and then all of a sudden no ones called me that. Did I tell you the last time I saw him his hair was right up to his ass? It was a cute ass too" said Kagome giggling.

"Sorry. Anyway what did you do with Koga then?" Diana asked suspiciusly as always.

Kagome blushed and looked away..."I think he likes me."

Diana did a strange little happy dance right then and there." Halleluya you havent lost your senses! DUh he likes you! DATE him! or better yet Date Inuyasha!"

"Date Inuyasha!? WHY??" Kagome said.

"Truth or dare?" Diana asked.

"Got me you know I never say no to a dare. So Dare!" Kagome said already regretting it.

"You have to go on a date with Inuyasha THERE!" Diana said evily.

"Fine now you...Truth or Dare." Kagome said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Dare!" Diana said gulping.

"I dare you to go on a blind date of my chosing next friday." Kagome said

"Kagome" Diana wimpered. She ABHORD blind dates. Absolutely detested them.

"Fine then let me out of your dare I will let you out of mine!" Kagome said.

"Ill suffer and you will so ow me!" Diana said

"What? WHY?" Kagome asked

"For the wonderfull wedding and all the pups your going to have..I would love to hold a baby with black ears and brown eyes!" Diana said

"Diana you just dug your own grave." Kagome said sweetly

"AHHH HELP RAPE!" Yelled Diana running from the devil girl

"I will give you pups all right! Shoved right up your ass!" Kagome said running after her.

She suddenly bumpped into a broad chest and fell ontop of it...

**HAHA REVIEW and if you dont no more ch! I go for at least 4 Reviews thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The priestess thing is going to become clear in the future until then SUFFER you non-Reviewers and for those who reviewed thanks but I have to punish those who didn't in this case since I don't like to be mean I will reward you with a romance ch...and a LEMON! When will it be you never know!**

The week passed by with no interruptions what so ever by the new big evil, Kagome was shocked to learn that the school was so easily fooled into thinking the attack was nothing but a prank. Kagome was also a little relieved she could rest easy knowing that she didn't have to worry over her Princess secret yet. Luna and Diana had gotten along very well and since Kagome had nothing else to do she went back to when Luna and Diana had first met. And the way she got intamit with Inuyasha.

"Hey why the hell are you on me Wench!." Inuyasha stared up into those lovely brown eyes.

"It was an accident!" Kagome said blushing when she saw their faces so close.

"Sure but since you pushed me down I think I can make it betta." Inuyasha said.

"Wha-" then Inuyasha gave her a hot searing kiss before he got up and walked away."Idiot!"

"Keh! You better get home before Diana steels your secret diary or notebook." Inuyasha said was amazed when she went pale and ran like the devil was after her Virginity.

Kagome got to the house just as Diana was opening the door. She went in to see Luna on the couch.

"Hi Serena!" said Luna going to her.

"You know its Kagome in this world, in the here and now!" Kagome said annoyed but before she could lecture Luna in the space time continue Diana interrupted.

"COOL! A cat that talks and quite intelligently if I might add. Oh, and so CUTE! The gold crest on her forhead really does add color to your ears." Diana said turning into the cute sweet Diana most adults knew her by. Of Course it was just an ACT.

"Oh, Why thank you. See Serena she doesn't think it makes my head look big. Who is your lovely companion." Luna asked curious.

"My cousin,and curent Sailor Mercury Diana Testicio." Introduced Kagome.

"Nice to meet you Luna. I hear your going to be our mentor I hope to do my best for you and our planet." said Diana not ready to drop the Act just yet.

"I'm certain you will do grand. Serena you should learn more manners from your cousin." Luna said.

"Yeah,Yeah,Yeah. You sound like my mother." Kagome said

"Mother knows best. Kaggie chan" said Diana

"Diana I told you never EVER to call me that!" Kagome said after hearing her childhood nickname

"Why?" Diana asked confused.

"Because I am no longer a little girl." Kagome said with a wink.

"Don't tell me...Darien he didn't. Did he?...He did when he comes back I'm going to kill him." Diana said after Kagome finished blushing.

"Don't I'm worried enough. Beside I needed to do it I asked him to before he left so we had some pyhsical conection." Kagome said

"Physical! I just thought he french kissed you now you tell me you got physical! You know how that makes me feel!! DO YOU?" Diana said outraged.

"No, Diana how does it make you feel?" Kagome asked after a deep breath.

"It makes me FEEL!" Diana huffed then laughed," So very Jealous!"

Kagome could do nothing more than to fall to the floor looking as if she had seen her father naked.**( I walked in to the bathroom as my dad got out of the shower...It makes me want to burn my eyes just remembering. SCARY! The movies are jokes dads in nothing but a towel a REALLY Frightening.)**

"Kagome to get my mind off of my jealousy why don't we plan a welcome back sleepover? My house after your date with Inuyasha. Which reminds me you have to ask him before Saturday that's the night of the sleep over." Diana said.

"Fine...But I'm making it a double date." Kagome said Evilly

"Fine you sooo ow me! hey why don't we all go to my sleepover after?"D

"Sure only your date has to join us too." K

"Ugh! Fine! I think I'll ask the others." Diana was already on the phone.

Kagome came back to reality as the bell rang for the end of the week and it was time to ask Inuyasha for the DATE.

"Go Kaggie Chan!" Diana whispered as she went over to Inuyasha with a sway to her hips.

Kagome did her best smile at Diana but it looked like an Evil grin. Diana shuddered.

"Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said sweetly.

Inuyasha felt as if he were in big trubble with his mom." What is it?"

"Do you want to go to the new club tomorrow before we head to Diana's house for the sleepover? It's really good...The club is called Universal my mom owns part of it so do you want to go?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha was so happy but he didn't know why, wasnt she still mad about the stolen kiss? so he just said," Sure."

"Thanks. See ya there. Diana come on we have to go to the mall to pick up those things we ordered for the sleepover." Kagome said. Ignoring the stares of the rest of the gang

"Wait a minute. I want confirmation from you again that you'll come" Diana said looking at the gang

"I in"

"Sure"

"Whatever"

"Keh I already said yes."

"this is going to rock"

"Who said whatever?" asked Kagome

"Its me shippo! Remember you asked me to come?" Said a a childlike teenager

"oh, Of course I did...What are you doing here?" Kagome said

"I came with my brother Taigan." Shippo said

"Taigan's here? HIDE ME!" Diana said suddenly panicked.

**he he its just short but to the point who is Taigan and why is Diana afraid of him find out in the next ch.**


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so its decided im the worst author on the planet...Forgive me! I dont have a computer and cant update that fast but from now on I'll do it here at the library I have some catching up to do enjoy!

"You still afraid of me Diana?" said a voice.

"Taigan? What are you doing here?" Diana asked. Looking him up and down.

"Like what you see?" Taigan said making provocative movements with his hips.

"Augh. Get over yourself Taigan!" Diana said rolling her eyes.

"I have a better idea why dont you come over here and-" Taigan was interupted by Kagome.

"Save it for the honey moon love birds. Taigan do you have plans this weekend?"

"Kagome you wouldn't." Diana wispered. She despaired when she read her cousins mishievious expression.

"No, Dearest Kagome I just moved here twenty four hours ago and have no plans." Taigan said innocently.

"Diana glared at Kagome promising retribution.

"Do you want to spend the weekend with us? There will be a weekend long sleepover and everything." Kagome had no idea that she was digging her own grave.

"I'd love to. Thank you Dearest." Taigan bowed.

"Everyone today my house six-thirty Sharp. Got it? Good." Kagome looked all of them in the eye and said "OR ELSE."

"Okay okay Kagome you dont have to make it sound like a threat." Sango said baking away from crazy girl.

"Oh but it is Dear Sango. A threat I plan to make very painful if you dont come." Kagome stared them down.

Inuyasha's POV

So I might have blcked out temporarely when everything was in a state of Emergency, that was frightning. But the wench glarring me down was down right terrifying.

_Good that means she'll have no problem handling the powerful litter of pups we'll create. The RED MOON is comming soon a perfect time to have little fun._

Are you out of your mind? There are three things wrong with your logic..1) We are in freaking high school we aren't even thinking babies yet.2)Im talking to myself..3)She doesn't even fucking like me!

calmly his demon side _said your schooling will be done in two months the exams are in 3 weeks the Red moon is on the Friday of that week. You are talking to a seperate but equal part of your being..and 3) she is out mate she sorta has to love and lust after us..._

"So Inuyasha's house it is!" Miroku said

"Huh my house what?" Inuyasha looked up confused

_You offered your house up for the party once everyone realized doing some things at a shrine were disrespectful..Plus you have a home theater Your house is huge and you have a pool. This will be an excellent time to get closer to our mate._

_"_Keh Sango you tell the girls the rules of the house im going back to snoozing before the entire lunch hour passes.

"Fine Inuyasha..well there are only three rules 1) No permenant damage to the house. 2) Stay clear of Inuyasha's parents if its near the fool moon unless you want to be scarred for life. 3) Seshomouru is a heartless bastard so stay clear of him."

Kagome's POV

Oh shit...


	9. Chapter 9

Kagom's eyes widened she hadn't had a vision since she found out she was the moon princess now two poems came to mind.

Blurred

Evil come Evil goes

Light looks and shows

But then the two being to dance

blurring the lines at a glance

Gray means human

Black means angel

White means Demon

Nothings the same from and angle

Demons laugh

Angels weep

Humans sleep

God scoff

Evil and Ligh dance

blurring the lines at a glance

Burning tears down our face

Laughter filled with disgrace

Can you look into empty eyes

Can you pick truth from lies

Do you know what you must do?

Well he knows and soon so will you

"Kagome earth to Kagome!" Sango swiped her hand in front of her face


End file.
